


Happiness

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck loves the rain; and what it brings him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 23





	Happiness

Rain. It’s the state of water that a lot of people hate. It’s loud, gets in the way of tasks and makes you wet when you get caught in it. If Buck’s being honest, he loves the rain.

The rain meant that he could relax. It made him happy.

Growing up, Maddie used to hate the rain. She found it dark and scary because it was usually accompanied with lightning. Not Buck however.

When it would rain, he would stare out the window and wish. Wish that when he grew up, he would get away from this town. Pennsylvania didn’t have much to offer him, but Los Angeles; Los Angeles did.

It doesn’t rain that much in Los Angeles. When it does, he usually drops everything he is doing and likes to listen to the sound of the rain hit the ground.

Not a lot of people know this about him-except for Maddie and his parents. Hen, Chimney, Bobby; none of them know. Not even Eddie.

So the day that it does decide to rain, he is at the Diaz household.

It’s one of those quiet days. Buck and Eddie both happen to have a day off and Eddie insisted that Buck come over.

They are in the middle of a movie marathon. They’ve already watched Moana, UP, Inside out and Toy story. However, Christopher being a kid, could not stay up long enough to make it through the fifth movie with them.

His bed is definitely more comfortable than Buck legs-although Buck doesn’t mind- so Eddie decides to bring him to his bed.

While Eddie is gone, Buck is relaxing; sinking back into the couch. He feels warm. The sound of the rain hitting the ground outside is filtering his ears and his thoughts. So when Eddie calls his name, he doesn’t hear.

“Buck?”

Buck is grinning and slowly turns his head towards Eddie, not saying anything.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks

Buck turns back to face out the window. When he doesn’t reply, Eddie comes and sits beside him; shoulder to shoulder.

“Do you like the rain?” is the first thing Buck says after a few moments of silence.

“Not that much. I mean, I don’t hate it, but I much prefer the sun over rain.” he says

“Hmm”

Eddie is staring at him from the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t say anything.

It stays quiet for a while.

Eddie gets up from the couch, some weight being lifted from the spot where he was sitting. He turns off the living room light, only leaving a light to illuminate from the bathroom.

“Thought I’d set the mood” Eddie laughs; and it works because Buck sighs and turns his body towards him.

“What?” Eddie questions

“You can say no and I would totally understand, but can we cuddle?” Buck asks

Eddie stares at him confused.

“Um... I-”

“No, what. I’m sorry. Forget I ever asked.” Buck cuts him off. Staring back out the window at the rain still pouring.

After what feels like hours, Eddie puts his hand on Bucks’ chin and turns it to look at him.

“I never said I didn’t.” he starts “I was just shocked when you asked.”

“Wait, so do you want to or..” Buck trails off

Instead of answering, Eddie wraps his arm around Buck’s shoulder and pulls him in; leaning on the arm of the couch.

Buck can hear Eddie’s heartbeat when they are laying like this. It’s calming.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah Eds.”

“Why do you like the rain so much?” he questions

Buck smiles and Eddie can feel it against his chest.

“Reminds me of when I was younger.” he starts “Back then, I didn’t have much to worry about. It meant that when it rains, I could finally relax.”

Eddie runs his fingers through Buck’s hair.

“I used to make a wish when it would rain.” he continues “I would wish to move away from Pennsylvania. Being at home with my parents wasn’t the best. They weren’t bad people, they were just...”

“Neglectful.” Eddie finishes

Bucks scoffs. “Yeah. So, I thought that if I made a wish. Sometime, someplace, future Evan would not be in Pennsylvania and would be living the dream.”

“I guess your wish came true then.”

“I suppose.” Buck says

Without saying anything, Buck wraps his arms around Eddie and hugs him tight.

Eddie leans into the embrace, causing Bucks lips to press against his neck.

Buck pulls back and Eddie starts to laugh.

This time when he hugs him, he kisses Eddie purposely.

Eddies still laughing that contagious laugh, which causes Buck to laugh. Christopher probably gets it from him.

“Why are you laughing?” Buck smiles

Eddie looks down at him and brings his chin up to connect their lips. When they kiss, it feels complete.

Eddie pulls back and Buck rests his head back on Eddie’s chest. They stay like that for a while.

“Was that just a one time thing?”

“Do you want it to be a one time thing?” Eddie questions

“No. No I don’t. I like you Eddie. A lot.” Buck answers

Eddie smiles. “Well then I guess it won’t be a one time thing because I like you too.”

Buck sighs in relief. He is still lying there in Eddie’s arms-the sound of the rain still heard in the background.

Many may not like the rain. But, Buck; Buck likes the rain because it brings good things. It brings happiness.

And it finally brought him Eddie.


End file.
